


This Is Goodbye

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Guess who, I had this idea and then I cried really hard when I was writing it down, It's Kylux, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Someone dies, The Last Battle, War, actually lots of people dies, but then again, fluffy flashbacks, i almost never cry with my own works, idk why, im sorry for this, kylo Ren became Ben Solo, poor Armitage Hux was left behind, snoke died, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noise of a lightsaber surrender him completely and he sees himself in front of the only person he was wishing he wouldn't have to face.<br/>The man-Ben Solo- has his hair cleaned and cut short. Shorter than before, it barely hits his shoulders. He wear white robes-painted by blood, Hux doesn't like it, it matched Ren better than Solo-  and his lightsaber is single bladed and sports the blue color.<br/>None of him matches the man Hux knew. But then again. Ben Solo is not the man he knew and everything about him matches him. Except the blood. The blood matches his Ren and perhaps he can still put some sense into the man's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Goodbye

He walks on earth ground, in an unstable battle field. He holds his blaster and walks with all his might and he helps his troopers and officers by shooting their most difficult to handle opponents in the face.  
He doesn't know how it got to this and he doesn't care. The First Order became stronger than ever when they got rid of Snoke.  
And if this is the closest they can get to their goals, then so be it. But they'll go down with dignity.

~*=*~

"This is not even me! I'm not a part of this, of the First Order!"  
"And then what? That's it?! You're just going to leave me?! You're not even going to try?!"  
They were both yelling now. The Supreme Leader was dead. Tried to take his apprentice's body but the General took it as advantage to shoot him.  
It was the perfect opportunity. The creature was at its most vulnerable state and it was holding back the First Order's power, anyways.  
Now Lord Ren was no longer his apprentice. He could help the General, bring peace to the Galaxy and become the most powerful being in it, alongside the General himself.  
But he refused it. Said that he was no Kylo Ren without a Master. That now that Snoke was dead, he was free to be Ben Solo again.  
"You can come with me! We can-" a smile showed in the taller man's lips. "We can be happy!"  
"Happy? Ren, listen to yourself! Happy in a world ruled by the- the Resistance!"  
"They are not so bad, Hux!"  
"They are everything I cannot trust, Ren!"  
"Then you can't trust me."  
"I can't trust Ben Solo. You're different."  
"I'm not. Not really."

~*=*~

The General rushes to Captain Phasma's side. Together, they hit as many Resistance scums as they can. He takes thirty seven. That's good enough.  
He doesn't know how many Phasma takes but it's the rest of them in the area and their troopers are dead, but they're not. So they nod to each other and go to assist in different directions.  
Hux's troopers are everything his father left to him, so they're the ones he first thinks of going to. Which is good, because they're having a hard time with, what, trained pilots? 

~*=*~

"Why can't you just come with me? You're not the First Order, Hux! You're a person!! You're just part of it!"  
"Part of what I grew up in? How does that even work, Ren?! I am it, damn, I helped to make it!"  
"Then I am the Resistance!! If you're the First Order then I am what I was raised into! Then I am truly Ben Solo!"  
"And everything was a great lie!! Yes, well done, Solo! Can't keep your face in check but _obviously_ can lie to your enemies! Well done! Seriously, compliment your mother for me, for birthing the perfect spy!!"  
"I am not a spy!! Damn it, Armitage!! Just- what is wrong with you?!"  
"I don't know!! Perhaps the brain wash the bad guys did to poor baby me!!"

~*=*~

He looses his blaster when he throws himself at a trooper to protect them and so he takes the rest of the pilots on fists and elbows and knees.  
He still manages not to die and even save eleven troopers. That's a very good result. He sends the troopers to help a group of officers there are having trouble before he finds his blaster again.  
His ribs are hurting on his left side and he's almost sure his low lip is split but he keeps walking and shooting as many Resistance scum as he can without losing his military posture.  
It's the least he can do. Stay upright, urge his men to fight to death, hold himself until he is the last man to leave the battle field.  
Or to be killed.

~*=*~

"Why can't you take it that you're an individual?! Actually, why can't you just come with me?!"  
"Because this is where I belong!! This life is everything I know and everything I'm interested in!"  
"It won't last!"  
"Not if you don't stay!!"  
"I can't- I- Hux, I can't stay!"  
"Why not?! Why can't you just stay here with me?!"  
"Because it's not-"  
"What? It's not what?!"  
"Not good to me."

~*=*~

There's a pile made of First Order's men. _His_ men. He'll make whoever did this pay for such dishonor.  
He clenches his fists and digs his nails into his palm. He'll make them pay. All of them. The First Order is his everything and they're taking it from him. Piece by piece.  
Every single person he grew up with, had under his command, lived with and learned about. The Empire needed children, a generation he grew up in and with he was formed to become the First Order.  
It doesn't take him long to find who piled his men. Someone named Jessika and that traitor, FN-2187. No. Finn. He wasn't worth the position he held most of his life. Not anymore.  
Hux shoots them both in the head. Two clear shots, perfectly aimed. The satisfaction is barely appreciated, tho. The noise of a lightsaber surrender him completely and he sees himself in front of the only person he was wishing he wouldn't have to face.  
The man-Ben Solo- has his hair cleaned and cut short. Shorter than before, it barely hits his shoulders. He wear white robes-painted by blood, Hux doesn't like it, it matched Ren better than Solo- and his lightsaber is single bladed and sports the blue color.  
None of him matches the man Hux knew. But then again. Ben Solo is not the man he knew and everything about him matches him. Except the blood. The blood matches his Ren and perhaps he can still put some sense into the man's mind. Lies. He can't. But the thought gives him some relief.  
"Solo. Long time no see."  
"Hux. We don't have to do this." Even his voice is different. It feels calmer, cleaner, less guilty. "You can still come with me."  
"You're not him. You're not Ren. I can't go with you." He still haven't raised his blaster and aimed at the man. He really should, he doesn't know him anymore.  
"Yes, you can. It's easy and you don't have to die."  
"I'd rather die with my men than live in humiliation and dishonor, a prisoner of war who fled from his duty with his comrades and goals."  
"You're being irrational. How would you rather die? I didn't die with Snoke and I'm not a prisoner."  
"No, you're not. But you're not Kylo either, so don't give me your happy scum talk." He snorts, a thought in mind. "Do you even like it?"  
"Yes, I-"  
"Babe! We've done it! They're all dead! Oh, is that their General?" Babe. _Babe._

~*=*~

_"In the Resistance, the couples address to each other by uh- I don't know- nice words? Like- like babe, y'know?" Big brown eyes stared at him. They shone in a secret way they wouldn't any other time of the cycles._  
_"That sounds dysfunctional. Why would I call you a baby? It doesn't make sense and it's not ok. Can't I just call you Kylo?"_  
_"This is my name. I want something- well, unique."_  
_"I can call you Ky. It's very intimate and I don't do intimacy, and you know that, but-"_ _"But for me you would do anything." The eyes sparkled and the man looked happier than ever. It was a look that suited him, Hux thought at that moment._  
_"I think I love you." The words were out before he could stop them. He did manage to stop the speech that would come afterwards, tho._  
_"I love you too, Armie."_

"And that's it? You're leaving me? You're- you're being selfish, you know that, right? You could at least- I've been here for you! I- I love you, Ky! I- feelings! I didn't even know what they were! And you came into my life and now you're- you're just- leaving me!"  
"I lo- I- I'm so sorry, Armie. I can't stay. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to have you liking me. I am sorry. Really. But I can't stay. This is not my place. You don't understand. I can't do- I can't live this any longer."  
"Please. Don't." 

~*=*~ 

"I see." He raises his arm. Aims at his enemy's forehead. Stares at the man's moles. Avoids his eyes. Until he can't hold it back and looks at those brown eyes he loves so much with all the hate he has left.  
Hate for his men who were killed. Hate for his dreams that were crushed. Hate for himself who was left in a merciless fate, with a cold ship and a broken heart.  
"Hux. Put it down. I'm sure we can come to an agreement. We can avoid this."  
"Don't. Don't lie to me. You don't get to do that. You've done enough. Fight me, Solo. I won't surrender, you can bet."  
"I'm not lying. I'm sure we can-" Hux shoots him. Twice.  
The man's breath is on his cheeks in a second. He is sure there had a been a great distance of three corpses between them.  
"Hux-"  
"I'll just keep shooting. Do it."  
He can't surrender. He didn't make his men fight this far so he could be frightened and hide from death in a prisoner's sentence.  
He won't live like that. He is the General of the Finalizer. He is the First Order. He is not going to die without a fight. He- 


End file.
